Pardon
by soso3012
Summary: Si le début de sa journée avait été horrible, la fin fut catastrophique pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé en fait... Venez lire ! Fin joyeuse, Gruvia.
_"C'est difficile de partir quand on veut rester. De rire quand on veut pleurer. De faire une croix sur les personnes que l'ont a trop aimé."_

Ils auraient dû s'en douter, le bruit que cela avait provoqué avait pourtant été entendu par tout le monde. Mais ils avaient l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de scène, c'était presque devenue un petit passe-temps de tous les jours, pourtant cette fois-ci, cela avait été plus violent. Pas assez pour que tout le monde le remarque, mais de trop pour que Mirajane fasse claquer sa main contre la joue de Grey. Plus personne n'avait fait de geste, alors qu'une expression de pure colère était dessinée sur le visage de la barman. Grey, lui, en était presque tombé de son tabouret, et Lucy, sur le coup, avait attrapé la main de Natsu qu'elle serait fort dans la sienne. Elle avait, elle aussi remarqué à quel point la situation avait dérapé. Erza, quant à elle, avait abandonné son fraisier pour courir en dehors de la guilde. Cette situation eut l'air de durer des heures, avant que le mage de glace ne se relève, ne lance un regard noir à tout le monde, et sorte de l'établissement tout neuf de Fairy Tail en claquant la porte d'entrée. Natsu, qui n'avait rien compris de la situation, avait fini par appeler Happy, et par entraîner dehors Lucy qui lui tenait toujours la main. Ces gestes avaient débloqué tous les mages, qui reprirent petit à petit leur occupation dans un brouhaha habituel à leur guilde. _  
_  
\- Il va garder la marque pendant un long moment.  
\- Il l'a mérité.

Avait simplement répondu Mirajane au maître de la guilde, d'un ton détaché, avant de se remettre à sourire et passer dans les rangées de tables, proposant à boire à tout le monde. Cette histoire allait forcément mal terminer.

Par rapport a ce que pensait Erza, la mage d'eau ne courait pas pour se défouler, elle ne pleurait même pas. Elle s'était juste éloigné de la guilde pour rejoindre le parc, où un petit garçon réclamait les bras de sa maman bruyamment. Assise sur un banc, elle regardait le ciel. Une personne normale, ne la connaissant pas, aurait pu penser que tout allait bien, mais quand la première goutte de pluie tomba du ciel pour arriver sur la joue de la rouge, et une deuxième sur le devant de son armure, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle rejoignit à grande enjambée son amie, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce fut comme un déclic pour Juvia, qui se retourna, le visage commençant à se faire inonder de larmes. Elle n'était franchement pas très belle, le nez coulant, les yeux à moitié fermer remplis de larmes, les lèvres sèches et les cheveux en bataille, mais elle en restait exceptionnellement mignonne pour Erza, qui ne put que la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les relations tactiles, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la regarder pleurer sans rien faire. La situation avait été la même que d'habitude, bien que cela ait été plus bref et froid, plus méchant, sans l'humour habituel qui était censé régner dans ces moments, mais cela avait suffi à renverser le vase. Ce vase qui goutte par goutte s'était remplis, tous les jours un peu plus, et que Juvia avait tenté de vider mainte et mainte fois sans réel succès, et qu'elle avait donc décidé de cacher à quel point il était imminent de vider, de ne serait ce que de quelques goutes. Les pleures de la mage d'eau, qui au début, étaient silencieux, résonnait à présent dans le parc qui se vidait à cause de la soudaine pluie fine, qui tombait de plus en plus fort sur la ville de Magnolia, qui rayonnait de soleil quelques secondes auparavant. Parce qu'il est vraiment difficile de sourire quand on veut pleurer, Juvia avait décidé d'abandonner pour cette fois, et de se laisser aller, une toute première fois, une toute dernière fois.

Pourtant, le lendemain, quand la jolie bleue revint à la guilde, tous furent surpris de la voir avec un agréable et magnifique sourire au visage. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous a ce qu'elle saute une nouvelle fois sur Grey, ils restèrent bouches bées quand ils la virent simplement se diriger vers le tableau des missions, en prendre une, s'arrêter pour échanger quelques mots avec Erza, et donner un sac a Lucy. Elle annonça à Mirajane le nom de sa mission, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui lui fut rendu, et repartis de la guilde comme ci de rien n'était, n'adressant même pas un tout petit regard vers le mage de glace. Natsu fut le premier à demander a Lucy ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, Lucy, qui bizarrement rougis, avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était que quelques livres sur la couture et la cuisine. Elle avait prêter ses livres a la mage d'eau, car celle-ci s'était exclamé qu'elle voulait faire une écharpe a Grey, et réussir a pouvoir bien cuisiner des petits plats sans n'avoir a se bruler les doigts. Elle avait aussi ajouté, que des qu'elle réussirait, elle lui glisserait une petite poupée représentant Natsu, ce fut pour cette raison que le sac resta bien fermer jusqu'au retour de la blonde chez elle.

Ce fut Mirajane, qui comme à son habitude, était arrivée avant tout le monde pour ouvrir les portes de la guilde alors que les premiers rayons de soleil rayonnaient sur la ville. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle retrouva Juvia sous une couverture, roulé en boule, sur un banc dans la salle commune. Cela faisait à peu près un mois que personne ne l'avait vu, et Grey avait été couvert de remords. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs petit à petit perdu sa joie de vivre pendant ce long mois, et avait passé son temps a errer dans les rues de Magnolia dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la jolie bleue. La barman laissa un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, remontant comme il le fallait la couverture qui commençait a tomber sur Juvia, et commença son ménage, attendant que les premiers mages n'arrivent.

À peine une demie – heure plus tard, les tables, chaises, vêtements, volaient a travers la salle commune. On aurait pu penser que c'était la première bataille de la guilde de la journée, mais c'était en vérité la deuxième. La première avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, mais Lucy y avait mis fin en frappant Natsu qui venait de lui atterrir dessus, cela avait eu le goût de calmer les autres. Lucy, qui, avec Erza, avait décidé de réveiller la mage d'eau pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne un coup. Finalement, Erza avait laisser cette tache a la constellationniste et était partis mettre fin à la bagarre qui commençait a dégénerer. Juvia fut donc sortis de son profond sommeil tout doucement, se relevant immédiatement en voyant toutes les personnes déjà présente. Elle finit par s'étirer en remerciant Lucy de l'avoir réveillé. Alors qu'elle voulut se dépêcher pour éviter de croiser Grey, ce dernier entra dans la guilde.

\- Yoshh Grey, vient te battre !  
\- Un homme, un vrai.

Avait d'abord crié Natsu, avant qu'Elfman ne complète ces pensées, mais le dénommé Grey n'avait absolument rien écouter. Son regard était posé sur la mage d'eau qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois maintenant. Il la regarda s'étirer, et croisa son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se regarder, mais Juvia reprit bien vite ses esprits et partit en courant de la guilde. Le ténébreux regarda les grandes portes claquées après son départ, et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin réagir. Il sortit à son tour en courant, laissant les passants curieux le dévisager sans réagir. Il devait la retrouver, il ne passerait pas un mois de plus à lui courir après pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais aux autres, elle lui avait foutrement manqué, lui qui, au début, était soulagé de ne plus avoir à la supporter. Maintenant, c'était la distance entre eux deux qu'il ne supportait plus, cela lui provoquait un manque horrible, et vraiment insupportable. Il accéléra, bousculant une personne sur son passage, s'excusant d'un geste de main. Il la retrouva finalement au détour d'un coin de rue. Elle était assise par terre, alors que les premiers flocons de l'hiver tombaient doucement au sol, et disparaissaient.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi Grey-sama s'excuserait il a Juvia ?  
\- Pour la dernière fois, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur.

Flash – Back :

La journée s'annonçait mal pour le mage de glace, aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire de la mort d'Oul. Son humeur était des plus maussade, triste, énervé. D'habitude, il faisait le tour de la ville pendant ces 24 heures, mais il s'était dit que passé faire un tour à la guilde, lui permettrait d'oublier un moment cet évènement, en vain. À peine était-il entré dans l'immeuble, que Natsu avait déclenché une bagarre, qu'il avait, pour la toute première fois, abandonnée à bon coeur. Le rose était resté sur place quelques secondes, choquer, mais était reparti se battre contre Gadjeel, qui l'avait provoqué d'une phrase inutile et immature.

Le mage de glace avait rejoint le bar, commandant un thé glacé a Mirajane tout en observant la bataille d'un air ennuyer. À peine avait-il commencé a boire qu'une boule bleue lui avait sauté dessus. Toute sa boisson était maintenant étalée sur son haut, alors que la fameuse boule bleue prenait la parole.

\- Grey-sama, Juvia a trouve une mission pour vous et moi.

La voix de la jeune femme lui passa par-dessus la tête, et il la repoussa d'un mouvement sec. Il enleva son tee-shirt et soupira.

\- Non ! Tu m'emmerdes, laisse-moi tranquille, ne m'approche pas !

Sa voix claqua, sec, sans sentiment. La situation aurait pu paraitre comme les autres d'un point de vue extérieur, mais elle dérapa violemment. Le bruit d'un cœur brisé résonna, alors que le vase tombait au ralenti. Il était vide, mais brisé.

Fin Flash – Back.

\- Juvia ne veut pas embêter Grey-sama.

Il la regarda se lever, enlever une poussière imaginaire de sa robe, et resta incrédule quand elle commença a marcher, dos a lui.

\- Non non non non.

Murmura-t-il, attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- Je ne suis franchement pas d'accord, ça fait un mois que je te cherche partout pour m'excuser, je me suis pris une claque par Mirajane, je me suis fait sermonner par Erza, et Lucy ne m'a plus parler pendant au moins deux semaines, même Natsu s'y est mis. Enfin lui, il m'a frappé, car Lucy lui avait demandé, alors non, tu ne pars pas. Ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, que tu ne m'a pas sauté dessus, tu te rends compte ?! Et tu sais, c'est quoi le pire pour moi ? C'est qu'alors au début, j'en étais heureux, j'étais enfin libre de faire tout ce que je voulais sans avoir une fille accrochée a mon bras, j'ai fini par réaliser que ça me manquait. Et merde, ça, je ne voulais pas le dire, mais vois-tu, je perds un peu mes moyens avec toi, et bref. Ne pars plus tu m'as manqué.

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase dans un murmure, se grattant la tête un air gêné. Juvia, avait quant à elle, prit au fur et à mesure du discours de Grey, des couleurs au niveau des joues. Elle ne savait que dire, et resta là, a regarder le mage de glace. Mage de glace qui brisa le silence une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais que je te repousse tout le temps, et que je suis toujours froid avec toi, mais ne pars plus. Je ferais des efforts, on fera cette mission que tu voulais faire avec moi, on ira même à la plage comme tu le voulais et... Je ne sais pas, on fera ce que tu veux. Mais promet moi de ne plus partir Juvia s'il te plaît. Ça fait tellement mal.

La tête contre sa poitrine, Grey s'agrippait fermement aux épaules de la bleue, de peur qu'elle ne parte une nouvelle fois. Il finit par relever son regard quand une perle d'eau chaude roula jusqu'à sa joue. Il fut surpris de la voir en train de pleurer, et essuya doucement ces yeux avec son pouce.

\- Je suis désolé.

Répéta-t-il une dernière fois, avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle de Juvia. Un trop-plein de sentiment l'envahie, et il se recula, reposant une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle. Il voulut une nouvelle fois s'excuser, croyant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ce baiser, mais fut couper par la bouche de la mage d'eau. Et ouai, même s'il pensait que cette situation allait mal finir auparavant, il était bien heureux d'avoir créé cette dispute. 

* * *

Hey, alors voila, petit Os Gruvia. Grey - Juvia. Donc bon il fait 3 pages plus une et demie open office, un peu plus de 2000 mots. 2140 et des clochettes ! Voila voila, laissez un mess/reviews, je ne mords pas ::

Ps : Il est aussi sur mon blog skyrock : NaluXGruvia-FairyTail.


End file.
